post_apo_peifandomcom-20200213-history
Cumania
Kingdom of Cumania 'is a country in Midland PEI. Former The Scorpions clan. In 3 AA Albert Coumagne-Gnibeck was declared as a duke of Cumania. It was announced near Alberton,PEI. Its capital and biggest city is Alberton. History 'The Wolverines Clan Ancestor of country was The Scorpions clan, which was created in 1 AA. Duchy of Cumania In 3 AA Albert Coumagne-Gnibeck declared himself as duke of Cumania. He died month after, with his son, Daniel taking throne Country has established relations with other country, Union of Socialist Republics of Queens (USRQ) Midland War On 8th May 4 AA another country have attacked USRQ. This country was Locust Duchy. It was start of the Midland War. On 10th may Cumanian soldiers entered Wiltshire village. They conquered Wiltshire base and north part of Holman island. On 11th may Duke of Locust Duchy, George Locust. Country had split out. New rulers wanted peace. On 12th may they've signed treaty. Cumania and USRQ get some territory. Locust duchy has divided into Duchy of Locust-Georgia, Pirathia Union and Holman Republic. Getting rid of zombies After war Cumanians bulit a bridge to O'leary. Cumanians lured zombies on bridge and destroyed it. On 6 AA some Cumanians has found a mystery stone. It was harmful to zombies. When zombies eating, they were changing into humans. Stone was named antizombitium. Unfortunately it was extremly rare mineral. They created a machine using this stone, safezone radiator. It was After building the safezone radiator Alberton city became zombie-free. Kingdom of Cumania In 6 AA Daniel Coumagne-Gnibeck declared Kingdom of Cumania. Generally anything has changed, only name of country and title of Daniel. In the same year Blue region was divided between Alberton City, North Region and Main Region. In 7 AA Duke decided to move capital city to Alberton City. Most of citizens of Albert Hills moved to Alberton City. In end of 7 AA Main Region became Greater Cumania County. Great Constitution of Cumanian Kingdom In 7 AA Daniel Coumagne-Gnibeck signed first constitution of Cumania.Before this constitution,political system of Cumania was very strange. It was connection of democracy, monarchy, socialism and anarchy. From this moment Cumania became de iure Constitutional Monarchy. After constitution introduction, Royal Council of Cumania was created. From this moment Cumania became more-state. With constitution there was introduced currency Cumanian Dollar. So many laws were introduced. With GCoCK also came Great Title elevation. It means that every duke became king, every count became duke, every count became duke or marquis and every baron became count. Summerside War In 8 AA Cumania joined Summerside War, on side of pro-unionist rebels. After victory Cumania annexed half of The Legion clan, O'Leary island. Summerside Base became neutral zone. Great Ruby War After Summerside War Cumania and whole MU had only one danger, Ruby Empire. This zombie-state was very dangerous for USRQ, it was raiding it. MU helped USRQ to build Great Ruby Wall. Zombies were fought by antizombitium. Unfortunately Ruby Empire get 'Zombitium zombies'. They were resistant to antizombitium. In 9 October 9 AA Ruby army broke wall near Montague and raided USRQ. It was start of Great Ruby War. Many USRQ inhabitants fled to Cumania. In 16 October taken place Battle of Fernwood most important commander was Daniel Coumagne-Gnibeck. MU soldiers lost. After battle emperor of Ruby Empire said: ,,I feel the chosen among of use. Give him to me and I will give you peace. " Next day, close Wiltshire MU army and Ruby Army met. King Daniel Coumagne-Gnibeck went ahead of army and said to Ruby Emperor: I will give you this "chosen". She said: It is you!. Daniel agreeded for pact. They signed Fernwood Pact. It estabilished that: * Daniel Coumagne-Gnibeck must abdicate and be Ruby Empire's hostage * Non-agression pact * Not-zombie people living in Ruby Empire can migrate to unturned countries * reparations from Ruby Empire After abdication, son of Daniel, Alexander became king. Alexander's first years of ruling When he became king he was only 7 so he had regent, his mother, Gabriele Kashmir. Ducate barony became divided between Alexander and oldest child of Daniel I, Magdalene. Not long after war Alexander signed Pirathia pact. It was partition of Pirathia Union. It has been proposed by Pirathia Union because most of its population has been destroyed in Great Ruby War. PU became divided between Cumania, Locust-Fernwood and USRQ. Since 9 AA there were sarted huge project-new city called Daniel City. It has got objective to be place of resettlement for unturned people who has live in Ruby Empire. In 10 AA Orange region had been included to Greater Cumania Duchy. O'Leary town had been created. Political system Country is constitutional monarchy. King is head of state. There is also Royal Council of Cumania. It has got three leaders, King, Marshall and Premier. Marshall is military representative and premier is choosen by council. Forgein policy Duchy is member of Midland Union. Military Country has got strong military, Royal Military of Unturned Cumanians. It has got very strong weapons because raids on Legion Clan which controls military base. Commander of cumanian military is marshal. Ranks: Officers * Marshal * General * Captain Troopers * Sergeant * Private Administrative division See also:Administrative divisions of Duchy of Cumania Geography Cumania lays on 3 islands: PEI, O'Leary and Holman. It lays by the St.-Lawrance Bay, Edward Bay and Holman straits It borders with: * USRQ * Cole Duchy * Locust-Fernwood * Holman Republic Highest points (hill regions) In Cumania are four hill regions, Albert Hills, Summerside Hills, Pirate Rocks and Waters Cumania lays above the St.-Lawrance Bay and Prince Edward Bay. Infrastructure See also: Roads and bridges of Cumania In country there are no railways, only roads. there are only 2 concrete roads. There are also many dirt roads that are marked. Cumania own 2 bridges. SZA SZA-'S'''pecial 'Zombie 'A'rea. They are areas where are zombies. In Cumania there are some SZAs: * Wiltshire SZA-controled by Wiltshire Town * Malrow SZA-controled by Smole Town * Wilton SZA-Controled by Wiltshire Town * Wales SZA-controled by Wales Base * Walesville SZA-controled by Wales Base * Ducville SZA-controled by Duc Base * Ferning SZA-controled by Ferning Base * Kasimir SZA-controled by Kasimir Village * Legerton SZA-controled by Legerton Village * Britter SZA-controled by Britter Base Sometimes near SZAs there are villages or bases. Also to 6 AA there was Alberton SZA but after finding of antizombitium it stopped to be SZA. Demographics Before apocalypse territory of todays Cumania was populated by ten thousand of people. In 4 AA there were 600 people. '''Cities and towns In Cumania are cities, towns, villages and bases Cities are urban 1st level sub-division equivalent, town 2nd level-subdivision. Villages aren't equivalent of any sub-divisions. There are 2 cities: Alberton City and Daniel City. Bases were created only to control SZAs. Mostly they have no constant population. Some towns/cities are creating aglomeration. In Cumania is only one official aglomeration called Fortified Alberton Area containing all Alberton and towns that lays in Alberton Aglomeration Bold font-city or capital of region/county Nobility See also:Cumanian Nobility Succession line Category:Countries Category:Midland Countries Category:Cumania